Dead Dreams
by HitoriTao
Summary: Nobody knows it, but Brooklyn has a twin sister. Brooklyn search for his sister a lot years ago, but he doesn't know, his sister become soon haunted...


Dead Dreams

_Chapter One: _Broken Promises

---Flashback---

..."Brooklyn, if you fight against Kai, I promise you, I'll search for your twin sister." said Hiro to Brooklyn before his battle.

"My twin sister... You'll search her?" Brooklyn couldn't believe his ears. His trainer will look for his sister. And he has to only fight. "I'll do it."

Brooklyn went out with the BEGA team into the Stadium...

---End of Flashback---

Brooklyn stood in front of Hiro Granger's office's door. He knocked.

"Come in!" heard Brooklyn Hiro's voice out of the room.

When the older Granger boy saw Brooklyn, he said "Sit down!" to Brooklyn, then he sat down too.

"Why are you here, Brooklyn?" asked quietly Hiro.

" You know that as well, Hiro. You promised me, you'll search for my sister, if I fight with Kai. I did fight, so tell me, what have you found about my twin sister?!" answered Brooklyn. He was a bit nervous.

"Well, I've got bad news for you. You really want to know it?"

"Yes. I have to know, what happened to my sister."

"Your twin sister's name was Elizabetha, wasn't it?"

"Yes, her name was Elizabetha. But in the family and later in the orphanage she was called her only Beta."

"After her argument with your mates, she escaped from the orphanage." Hiro started telling Brooklyn the story.

"Yes, I know it. But what happened to her after the break out?" asked Brooklyn. His heart beat in his gorge.

"She lived on the streets for a month, but then..."

"What happened to her? Tell me!"

"She died in winter."

"She is dead?"

---Flashback---

Two five-year-old children were in the yard of an orphanage. They talked to each other.

"Beta, if you had everything to do, what would you do?" asked the boy from the girl.

"Well, I would escape from here with you and I want to fly!" smiled the girl. "And you, Brooklyn?"

"I want to go away from here and bring back our parents."

"But our father was a bad person. He didn't love our mum. He left her. Don't you remember for it?"

"I remember it. But they were our parents!"

"You're right, but..."

"But what?"

"It's a bit strange to talk about them, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's very strange."

The girl hugged the boy and she smiled into his face.

---End of Flashback---

"I can't believe it. Elizabetha couldn't be dead!" said Brooklyn. He fought with his tears.

"But this is the truth. Here is the document, that says your sister their dead" argued Hiro, and gave Brooklyn a paper.

"The Orphanage of Tokyo concedes that, Elizabetha is our gone" read the first sentence on the paper Brooklyn.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn stood up, and went out of the office. In the gangway he started to run. He wanted to leave behind himself the world.

In the garden he sat on a fountain. He watched the birds flying. He remembered, Elizabetha loved the birds like him and sometimes they fed the animals together. Brooklyn smiled when he thought about his twin sister. She was his own secret. Nobody knew – except Hiro – about her. No one from the team, or from the enemies, or from the world. Only he and Hiro.

---Flashback---

Brooklyn and Elizabetha played with each other. Elizabetha ran very fast and Brooklyn couldn't catch her. Suddenly, Beta made a stop. She saw a little bluebell on the earth.

"What's the matter, sis?" asked Brooklyn

"Look, brother, a bluebell!" said Elizabetha

"I see, I see. It's only a flower."

"Not only a flower. A bluebell! It's the most beautiful flower all in the world!"

"If you say..."

"It is little, blue and cute"

"Like you."

"Brooklyn, tell me, if in the future we'll be not together, will you search for me?"

"Of course. Because you are my only best friend and you are my twin sister."

Beta smiled and ran along.

"Catch me, if you can!" shouted Elizabetha.

"As you want sis!" told Brooklyn, and he started to ran after his sister.

---End of Flashback---

"I broke my promise. Please, forgive me Eliza. Forgive me..." whispered Brooklyn.

"Hey, Brooklyn! What are you doing here?" asked Garland

"Nothing interesting. Leave me alone!" said Brooklyn

"If don't want to talk to me, I understand. You never were an "I always want to talk to you" people with the others. I just wanted to say: Boris and Hiro wants to talk to us."

"To the BEGA 5 Justice?"

"Yes, to all members."

"If this is the situation, I'll come."

But Brooklyn didn't know that, Hiro didn't tell the truth. He lied to him. Why? Nobody knew it. Namely Brooklyn's twin sister, Elizabetha – or as in her country known Eliza Angel – lived in America, in Beverly Hills with a family. And she was happy, because she had a very good family. But she missed her brother, Brooklyn. So she decided to join a team, which enters for the American Championships. Because she knew Brooklyn was a great beyblader, and she wanted to see her brother, or better, fought with him. Eliza's new team was called Team Beverly, because all of the members came from Beverly Hills and all were good bladers and all had bit beasts. The team decided that, their Capitan will be Eliza, because she was the strongest and she could stay quiet for a long time. Their coach was Elizabetha's best friend in Beverly Hills, Lenny O'Neill, but he wasn't only the coach, he was the totally enemy of Hiro Granger. But nobody knew about the Team Beverly and about their trainer. And nobody could see the future, what was really dark like the night without stars and without the glorious Moon.


End file.
